Waiting for the End: Chapter 3
by chrisolian
Summary: Chase tries to escape from Xana only to find himself falling from the second floor window. fortunately for him Luna rescued him from his demise and takes him to the factory. There he meets Jeremy and the others as he travels to Lyoko for the first time.


Chase:

I dodged the attack, which cut the left side of my cheek and then blew a hole through the door. I looked at the huge gaping hole, then back at the electric creature. I gulped, "That was way to close!" The creature looked like it was about to release another attack but I didn't stick around for that one. As soon as it started building up electricity in its finger, I flew out the door and into the hallway running as fast as I could. When I reached the stairs I jumped on the rails and then jumped down on the rails on the stairs below, free running on them until I reached the bottom stairs. I stopped for a brief moment to catch my breath, and then I looked up to see if the creature was following me. Sure enough, there it was poking its purple electrified head out above the railings of the H-floor. It looked like it was grinning, like watching me run for my life is amusing to it. It then extended its arms out to send another attack down my way. "Oh crap!," I shouted as it released the attack faster than the others. I lunged forward just before it hit the spot where I was standing, making a crack sound. I sprung back on my feet and ran down a hallway then turned a corner, not caring where I was even going. I kept running, not looking back to see if it was still following for fear that I might trip and fall, enabling the creature to have a clear shot at me. As I was running I noticed that all the lights in the hallway were out and there was no one in sight. "Why is it dark in here and where is every one?" I asked myself. Then I saw a big doorway that looked like it led into the gymnasium. "They got to be in there," I said aloud. I burst through the door, slowing down my pace then completely stopped and leaned over with my hands on my knees. I was exhausted and sweating furiously.

I wiped my forehead and sighed, relieved that I got away from the creature, at least for the time being. I gained my posture then looked around the gymnasium. No one was in there and all the lights were out as well. "Ok this is just too weird," I said scratching my head, "Am I the only one in the building?" Just then the lights started to flicker, electricity sparkling like mad from them. "Oh c'mon!" I said and then ran back out of the gym before the creature could get to me. "I got to find Luna! She could be in danger!" And with that I sped off into the hallways with the creature hard on my heels.

Luna:

I maneuvered my way through the sea of panicking students, looking for Chase. "Chase! Chaaase!," I called out over the crowd but he was nowhere in sight. I started to worry that he was still inside and he could be in serious danger. "Luna!," a girl with dark brown hair tied up into a ponytail on the side of her head approached me. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" She pointed her thumb back in the direction of the forest where the sewer passage to the old abandoned factory lay. "Come on, the others are already at the factory. We got to go!" I shook my head, "No I can't leave without my brother! You go on ahead Natalie, I'll catch up with you later," I said to her. She looked at me like she was about to answer a question but just shrugged and said, "Alright, find your brother, whoever he is and then hurry over to the factory." She then ran off into the forest, no one paying attention to her. I continued searching for chase, calling out his name till I heard students scream and glass shattering. I looked in the direction in which everyone was staring and pointing. When I looked up, my eyes grew wide with terror. Up there hanging from the second floor window was Chase. He was hanging onto the window seal with his right hang, his left arm looked damaged. He was starting to lose his grip on the window and it looked like he was running out of strength. "Oh my god, Chase hold on!," I shout as I raced over to him, pushing other students out of my way. He looked down and saw me approaching, "Luna, you're oka….," before he could finish his sentence he lost his grip on the window and begin to fall. "Aaaaugh!," he shouted as he continued to fall, getting close to the ground. I picked up speed, and lunged forward, catching him a second before he hit the dirt.

We tumbled into the wall, a dust cloud forming around us. Chase lifted himself up and then rubbed his arm. "Oww! That thing really wanted to kill me," He said, looking up at the window he fell from. "I don't know what the heck it was but I'm glad it's gone." I looked up at him like he was crazy, "Are you out of your mind? You just fell out from the window and you act like it was nothing! What were you doing wondering inside there when we were instructed to leave the building?" Chase sat there and stared at me, a blank expression on his face. "Well, answer me!," I said frustrated. "Sorry, I didn't hear any instructions and I was trying to find you. I wanted to make sure you were safe from that electric monster. It shot me on my arm and I staggered back into the window." I sighed and then smiled, "You're an idiot you know that?" He gave me that wide grin he always wear and said, "Yeah I know."

We stood up from the ground and brushed ourselves off. Mr. Delmas approached along with Jim the physical education teacher. "My goodness, are you two alright?," He asked with deep concern. "Yes we're fine," I responded. "Good, now go join the other students and stay away from the building until this matter is dealt with." We nodded our heads and jogged over to where the students stood. When we got there the students crowded around Chase and bombarded him with questions. "Uh hey wait a minute," he said confused. "Luna, help me out here!" I giggled and said, "Nope, you're on your own bro!" More students crowded around chase, smothering him even more. I watched, enjoying myself until my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and answered it. "Hello?" It was my friend Jeremy Belpois, "Where are you, Luna?," He asked. "The guys are having some trouble in Lyoko right now and Yumi and Odd have just been devirtualized! Aelita, Ulrich, Kayden, Natalie, and Blaze are under heavy fire! We need back up!"

I looked back at Chase, who was still being bombarded by the other students. "Yeah I'm sorry I just ran into a little trouble. Listen is it ok if I bring my brother, Chase with me?" Jeremy raised his voice, "Are you crazy? No we can't risk bringing another person into the group! We have too many people as it is now, and plus we don't even know him! We don't know if we can trust him to keep this a secret!" I sighed, knowing that bringing Chase into all of this is a huge risk, but also knowing that he could be some major help. "Listen and hear me out Jeremy," I said to him with a commanding voice, "Yes it's true that bringing him is a big risk, but think about how serious Xana's attacks have become. Xana's power is growing every day, and it's becoming even more difficult to stop him. We need another person in the group, and that person is Chase. He's headstrong and laughs at danger, right in the face! He could be a valuable addition to the team. Please Jeremy, please." There was a long silent pause, then Jeremy sighed and said, "Alright, you can bring him along, just get here as soon as you can okay?" I smiled wide and nodded, "Don't worry Jeremy we'll be there in a flash!" I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket. I then faced the students surrounding Chase and then barged in. I pushed the other students out of the way until I found Chase, who had girls all over him, giggling and smirking. Chase was blushing so hard that his face matched the color of his red track jacket. I shook my head, walked over to him and grabbed his arm. "Sorry ladies but Casanova here has something important to attend to." I dragged him away from the girls and the crowd of students and into the forest. "Hey wait, where are we going?," He asked, looking back at the students. "I was making friends!" I rolled my eyes, "Oh please, you were flirting with a bunch of girls. I hardly call that making friends."

We moved through the forest until we came across a clearing and there lying in the grass was the entrance to the sewers that led to the factory. "Here we go," I said as I lifted the lid off the hole. "Come on let's go Chase." I lowered myself into the whole, grabbing a hold of the ladder that went down into the sewer. "The sewer? Why are we going in there?" I started to climb down the ladder, and as I went down I said, "You'll find out soon enough! Now c'mon we don't have much time!" I continued down the ladder, jumping down on the sewer floor when I reached the end. Chase hesitated but then climbed down as well, closing the opening after him.

Code Lyoko

Chase:

I followed Luna as we ran along the sewer floor, a stream flowing below us. We approached a skate board that leaned on the wall of the sewer. Luna grabbed it and set it down under her foot. "I'm sorry there isn't anything for you to ride. You're going to have to run. Will you be able to keep up?," She said to me. "Pshh! don't worry about me, It'll be no sweat keeping up." Luna smiled and then pushed her foot off of the cement, propelling herself forward on her board. "Well then let's see who gets there first!," She yelled back at me. I grinned, my blood heating up and adrenaline pumping through my veins, "You're on!" I shouted back as I dashed after, leaning forward to gain speed. It took me only a couple of seconds to get next to her. She looked over at me surprised; I grinned and waved at her. "Wow you're fast!," She remarked, "But you I bet you won't be able to get over that gap!" Gap? I thought. I looked forward and just about a few feet away was a gap in the path. Luna gave herself more speed with three powerful pushes with her foot and ollied over the gap with ease. She turned her head back and stuck her tongue out at me. I smirked and then ran full speed at the gap. When I reached the edge I jumped over with one foot, doing a somersault in the air, and then landed on the other side perfectly on my feet. Luna's jaw dropped, "That was amazing!," she said. "How did you do that?" I shrugged and then ran up alongside her, "I'm just really athletic!"

We finally made it to the end and climbed back up to the surface. "Ok come on," Luna said pointing over to a bridge, "we're almost there just got to cross this bridge." We ran across the bridge then went inside an old factory. When we entered, we emerged on a catwalk that overlooked the ground floor of the factory. In the middle of it all was an elevator that looked like it led down to the basement floor. Luna walked over to the edge of the catwalk and grabbed a chain that hung down from the ceiling. She then swung off of the catwalk down to the ground floor. Once she was on the ground she signaled for me to follow suit. I looked at the other chains hanging next to me and then back at Luna and smiled. Instead of swinging down on the chains, I just put my right hand on the railing and swung myself over it, landing on the floor with a heavy thud. I stood and brushed off my shoulder giving Luna a smug grin. She crossed her arms, "Show off!," She said then proceeded over to the elevator. She pressed a button and the elevator doors opened. We stepped inside and then she pressed a few more buttons on a pad which closed the doors and enabled the elevator to descend. "Hey Chase, once we get down to the supercomputer things aren't going to be the same afterwards, "Luna said, looking at me with a serious face. I nodded, understanding that whatever we were going somehow links to the electric creature and will be dangerous. "By the way, what is this supercomputer," I asked. "Ask Jeremy," She said as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. We entered the room, and in the center was what I assumed was the supercomputer Luna mentioned. It was connected to thousands of wires that were all tangled up and ran under the floor.

There were three people near the computer, one was sitting in a chair typing on the keyboard and the other two were watching over him. "Hey guys, sorry we're late we lost track of time. Is everything going ok?" Luna said as she walked up to them with me behind her. The person in the chair swiveled around to face us, "Not good. They managed to take out the hornets and krabs, but they're having trouble fending off the megatanks and krankalots. Ulrich and Blaze have taken way too much damage and won't last for much longer! They need back up!" I realized that the guy must be the leader, but he sure didn't look like one. He had messy blonde hair and he wore glasses. He was scrawny and looked like he had never lifted anything in his life. I looked at the girl standing by him on his left. She had short black hair and her clothes were in all black. I assumed she was Asian by looking at her eye shape. Then I looked at the guy on the right. He had blonde hair like the guy with glasses but it went up to a point and there was a purple patch in the middle. He was shorter than and a lot scrawnier than the nerd. "Hey you," The nerd said, "You're Luna's brother right?" I nodded, "Yeah I'm her adopted brother. My name's Chase." The nerd stuck out his hand for me to shake. "Nice to meet you Chase," He said as we shook hands, "I'm Jeremy, and these two next to me are Yumi and Odd." The girl, Yumi, smiled and waved at me. I returned the wave and said, "Hi."

Odd walked up to me and patted my shoulder, "Well Chase welcome to the group!," he said cheerfully. I smiled, "Thanks! I'm glad to be a part of it! But I'm still confused, why are we in this place and what's up with the huge calculator?" Jeremy swiveled around in his chair, setting to work on the computer. "We'll explain all of that later. Right now you two have to hurry and get in the scanners." I opened my mouth to ask him what scanners were when Luna suddenly grabbed my arm and yanked me back over to the elevator. "No time for questions Chase," She said as the elevator opened and we got inside. She pressed another combination of buttons and down we went to another room. This one had pods with wires that looked like it ran down from the computer. Luna went off to one and the door to it opened. She stepped in and turned to face me, "Don't just stand there looking stupid get in one of the scanners!" I look in the direction of an empty scanner then walked over to it. I cautiously stuck my head inside, observing it before I entered. Once the doors shut automatically and I was now trapped in the scanner. "Hey, what's going on? What's happening?," I said banging on the door. Jeremy's voice came out of nowhere making me jump, "It's okay Chase! Calm down, we're beginning the virtualization process."

I heard a clanking noise and then light begin to surround me. "Scanner, Luna," I heard Jeremy say. "Scanner, Chase." A ring slowly rose around me, shining a red light on me. "Virtualization!" Air rushed into my face and blew through my hair than everything went white for a moment. After a few minutes I started to regain my vision, and it seemed that I was materializing into a forest. I looked down and realized I was 6 feet in the air and fell hard to the forest floor. I lay there with my arms and legs spread out, groaning. "Wow I thought you'd be more graceful than that," Luna said as she approached me. I looked up at her, "Oh shut u-." I stared at Luna, stunned by her appearance. She was in a black outfit with stripes on her sides and shoulders. Behind her waving back and forth was a furry black tail and her hands were big black paws with grey diamonds running along them. On top of her head were two cat ears. "What?" she said with her hands on her hips. I stood up then looked her over one more time. "BWAHAHAHAHA!" I burst into a huge laughter, pointing my finger at her. "Why are you laughing?!" she asked. I wiped the tears out of the corners of my eyes, "I'm sorry its just that you look ridiculous!" She rolled her eyes, "Oh whatever! What makes you any better?" I looked down to see what I was wearing.

I had on a dark red chest plate that wrapped around the front and back. In the middle of it was a black sphere that seemed to glow iridescently. Under the armor was an all black suit that covered my whole body. I raised my arms and saw that I also had red gauntlets with several holes in them. The gear that wrapped around my legs just above my ankles also had holes in them. Then I felt something on my back and reached behind me, feeling what I assumed was a staff. I look back at Luna and grinned. "No offense Luna, but I put your costume to shame." She scoffed then turned her back to me. "Whatever!" Just then Jeremy's voice ringed in my ear, "Will you two just knock it off?! The others are in trouble right now! Hurry there right up ahead!" Luna looked up at the sky as if Jeremy's face was up there somewhere, "Don't worry Jeremy we're on it!" And with that we ran straight across the path through the forest. I noticed that there wasn't any ground in some places and underneath us was a vast space. Something told me not to fall or it was the end of the road. As we continued on I heard sounds of battle not to far off to our right. "We're almost there c'mon," Luna said as she turned to the direction of the sounds. After a minute passed we reached our destination.

Five people were taking cover behind trees and fighting off what seemed to be about a dozen or more monsters. We joined them behind the trees, Lasers zipping above our heads. "It's about time you got here!" a kid with brown hair said. He was dressed in a yellow outfit with a headband tied on his head. He wielded to swords that looked like they could cut through anything. "Sorry Ulrich, Chase here was slowing me down," She glared at me like it was my entire fault. The others looked at me too but with curiosity. "Who's this?," a girl said. She was an archer, with her dark brown hair pulled into a pony tail. "Oh this is my adopted brother Chase." She pointed over to the archer, "That's Natalie Ulrich's sister." Natalie waved at me and I returned the greeting. "And the person over there is..." Luna was interrupted by a guy in heavy body armor and helmet. "We don't have time for introductions right now! We got to take these guys out do Aelita can get to the tower and deactivate it!" The guy's armor was red and white and he wielded bladed tonfas that were about 2 feet in length. He rose up from his cover and shot out a lightning bolt at a tall-crab like monster. The bolt hit it dead center on a symbol on its head. The monster staggered from the attack then exploded instantly. "We need to find a way to get her past those things!" The guy said. Ulrich nodded, "Blaze is right, with those things standing in the way we can't even get a yard near the tower. We need a plan." I observed the blockade the monsters created then I stood up in front of the group. "Okay listen up I got a plan," I said with a confident voice. The others looked up at me, waiting to hear my plan, "We're going to attack in two positions, above and below." I turned to Natalie then pointed up to a branch high above our heads. "Natalie, since your specialty is long distance, you're going to be the one to attack up there. You think you can do that?" Natalie nodded then climbed up the tree to the branch and got in position, her bow and arrow ready. I nodded in approval then turned back to the others, "Ok now who's good at melee combat. Ulrich and Blaze raised there hands. "Ok then you two are with me. We're going to rush that blockade with Aelita close behind us, that way we can make a path for Aelita so she can get to that tower.

A pink-haired girl came over to where we stood, "That sounds risky, but I'll do it." Ulrich and Blaze stood up and then nodded indicating to me that they were ready. "Alright then," I said then to the others still in cover, "you guys stay here give us some cover fire." they nodded and Luna gave me a thumbs up. I gave her one back then joined Aelita, Ulrich, and Blaze. We formed a line with Aelita behind us then drew our weapons. "Alright," I said holding my Bo staff with both hands, "Let's do this thing." As if in response to my command my staff extended automatically, it now being 5 feet in length. I held my staff to the side and nodded my head to the others. And with that we charged straight at the enemy and into the barrage of lasers.


End file.
